As the Ed Falls
by Hooded Kaio Ghost
Summary: An accident happens with one of the Ed's scams, and Double D is seriously hurt. But was it really an accident? And why doesn't Double D remember who anyone is?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is going to hopefully be interesting. And I will try to capture the character's things they do, but don't expect me to be smart about it. This is dedicated to Chocolate Curlz for writing such a good story as The Lies Beneath. She deserves better than this, but I am only human you know. Read on.

Chapter 1-The Accident

It was a calm and quiet day on Peach Creek Cul-de-sac, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy were nowhere to be found. Even the Kankers couldn't find their beloved Eds. It seemed like the rest of the day was going to go smoothly, when out of the blue, a loud and unmistakable voice hollered out, "ALL KIDS TO THE LANE! THAT'S RIGHT! EVERY KID TO THE LANE ON PEACH CREEK CUL-DE-SAC!"

All the kids groaned, except the Kankers who were very thrilled to know that their boyfriends were alright, and rushed over to the lane to see them.

"Oh Ed!" May, the dumb blonde called out excitedly.

"Double D!" Blue-haired Marie called out from her hands.

"EDDY! GET OVER HERE MISTER!" The red-head Lee shrieked out from a megaphone she carried in her hands as she ran.

"Ah! Lee! Would turn your voice down already?" Marie yelled at Lee as they ran down the road.

"Well, sorry. Just trying to find my little Eddy-Ed!" Lee said as they reached a tall, red, yellow, and green splattered wall.

"Hey!" May said confusedly as she looked at the wall. "Why in the heck's that wall there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Marie said, as she looked at the wall fondly. "Double D is hiding a big ball back there, and bought me a beautiful dress for it!"

"Nuh uh Marie!" May said as she pushed Marie out of the way and too stared longingly at the wall. "Ed is hiding a big pile of candy for me, and he wants to make me his Candy Queen!"

"Shut up May!" Lee said as she threw onto Marie with a force unmeasured by nature. "Eddy is hiding a big, beyootiful house for me back there, and he will tend to my every whim! I have ta know what's in there!"

She grabbed the wall, and tried to pull it apart. Just then the kids ran around the corner to see what the noise was about.

"Whatcha think they're doin Plank?" Johnny asked his best friend, a 2 by 4 piece of wood named Plank.

"What are the dorks doing now?" Kevin said as he leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you think Sarah?" Jimmy asked his best friend Sarah with big eyes.

"Humph" Sarah said with a tone. "Another stupid idea of my brothers that won't work probably."

"Why is this condiment covered cardboard covering the lane and keeping the guardians of the trees behind from seeing all?" Rolf said with fright all over his face, he hid behind Nazz, shaking with fear.

"Looks cool!" Nazz said as she looked over the wall. "Why is it covered in ketchup, mustard, and relish though?" She asked Kevin, who was making pushing the wall aside very hard for Lee.

"Hmm. The dorks sure are dumb." He said with an annoyed look plastered on his face. Suddenly the wall separated into two doors, and was pushed aside a bit, and Lee and Kevin fell on the ground with a hard "OOF".

"WELCOME TO THE EDS CRAZY CARNIVAL!" Eddy shouted over a megaphone he carried in his hands. "THAT'LL BE A QUARTER PER KID!" He shouted as he pulled a big box and jar. "WHO WANTS TO BE FIRST?"

All the kids ran and formed a line, even Rolf, although he was still hiding behind Nazz. Kevin suddenly jumped up, dropping Lee onto the ground since she had landed on him.

"Hold it everybody!" He shouted at the kids in line. "We shouldn't give our money up for another stupid scam! How do we know that they aren't trying to trick us out of our money again like they did last time?"

All the kids started to mumble about rip-offs and looked at Eddy with suspicion. "Yah!" Sarah called at Eddy. "How do we know we aren't gonna get ripped off?"

"Well, since you doubt my word, I will make you believe." Eddy said as he grabbed a hold of the wall still blocking the view of what was behind it. "Behold. The Eds Crazy Carnival!"

And with that, he pulled the wall out of the way. Everyone mouths dropped in disbelief.

"P-p-p-p-perfect rides!" Kevin said shocked and with his mouth hanging open.

"Looky Sarah!" Jimmy said, bouncing up and down with excitement. "A pony carousel!"

"I see Jimmy! I see!" Sarah said with disbelief.

"Cool Eddy!" Nazz said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Rolf is humbled by the Great Sausage!" Rolf said as he bowed in respect of the giant hot dog in front of a hot dog cart.

"How'd you guys do it?" Johnny asked with wonder in his eyes, and in Plank's crayon colored ones.

"Easy." Eddy said. "Double D went too hyper on the coffee." He pointed at the mass of dirt running around in the carnival making things, and fixing them, and everything.

All the kids shrieked with delight and lined up for the time of their young lives. They gave Eddy their quarters and he gave them passes for all the rides, food, and for the coke-chugging contest. They all trampled the Kankers as they ran inside, and the Kankers were all in a tangled heap of arms, legs.

"And would you ladies care to purchase a pass or three?" Eddy said, using his best gentleman sales pitch.

"Okay Eddy." Lee said as she pulled out three quarters and laid them in front of Eddy. Eddy's eyes popped with greedy excitement, and with one motion he swept them into the jar, and handed the Kankers their passes. He didn't bother to show them in, and just fingered the money like they were babies, and he was the mother. The Kankers walked into the carnival, and were instantly stunned.

There was three food stands. Pretzels, hot dogs, and ice-cream. A pony carousel, bumper cars, house of mirrors, haunted house, a table for chugging coke, hay-ride, a water ride, and a roller coaster.

The Kankers ran to the Haunted House, and jumped inside with excitement.

"Man." Nazz said, with her mouth full of a warm, salty pretzel in her mouth. "The Eds really outdid themselves this time!"

"I hate to admit it, but they did do pretty well.' Kevin said, sinking his teeth into a pretzel. "They should make Double D caffeine high more often!"

Sarah and Jimmy were on the pony carousel, Johnny and Plank were in the House of Mirrors, Rolf was worshipping the giant sausage, and the Kankers were going into the Haunted House over and over again. It was going very well; everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. But since everyone was having so much fun, no one noticed the black figure sneak over to the roller coaster, take off some of the track, and replace it with painted Styrofoam, and then break all the seat belts, just enough to where they wouldn't hold tight enough. Their blue eyes narrowed at Eddy, and they whispered menacingly.

"You will pay for what you did to me Eddy. And one of your little friends is going to pay first."

The figure snuck off and disappeared out of sight.

"Hey Double D!" Nazz yelled over at the now panting for breath, not caffeine high boy, slumped over on a bench.

"Can I help you Nazz? Kevin?" Double D panted tiredly.

"Nazz and I will each give you a quarter if you go on the roller coaster. By yourself." Kevin said, as he and Nazz each pulled out a quarter.

"I don't know..." Double D started to say when suddenly Eddy appeared out of nowhere.

"He'll do it!" He pushed Double D off of the bench and pushed him into the line for the roller coaster, and onto the ride.

"But Eddy!" Double D said, trying to squirm out of the seat and seat belt he had installed on the roller coaster train.

"No buts Double D! It's two more quarters for our jawbreaker fund if you do this!" he stared hungrily at the quarters Nazz and Kevin held up in their hands. "Now have some fun slugger!"

Eddy jumped into the control booth and pressed the ON button. The ride started up, and Double D was shot right up a hill, upside-down on a loop-de-loop, around a curve and up the hill for the final drop. The car suddenly stopped, and Double D opened his eyes. He was about 20 feet up in the air, above a lot of rocks, and the car had stopped. Suddenly, without warning, the car fell!

"HELP ME!" Double D screamed as the car fell off the track and towards the ground, his seat belt snapped and he was forced by the air out of the car.

"Somebody help Double D!" A faint girl voice shrieked from the ground as the roller coaster car hit the ground. Double D had no idea what to do and just closed his eyes and tried to grab something with his arms. Suddenly, he hit a bed of rocks with a sickening "CRUNCH". Just as everyone thought it couldn't get any worse, a small bit of loose metal fell onto his head with another sickening "CRUNCH". Everyone gasped as the blood started to run on Double D's face and arms.

Everyone ran to Double D and Eddy screamed to Nazz, "CALL AN AMBULANCE NAZZ!" She nodded and ran off to the phone on the corner. Rolf shouted out, "CLEAR THE WAY! ROLF SHALL CHECK ON THE EDD BOY!"

He pushed his way through the crowd of kids and knelt over Double D's limp and blood covered body. He ripped off a couple strips of fabric from his shirt and wrapped them around Double D's head, tying them tight. He then felt his arms and neck for injuries. His neck was fine, and so was his left arm. But when Rolf felt Double D's right arm, a bone stuck out. Rolf gasped and started to rip up some more of his shirt and found a board. Just as he was tying Double D's arm still, Sarah asked, "Will he be okay Rolf?" Tears were in her eyes, as were they in Jimmy's.

Rolf turned to the kids behind with a very solemn face, just as the ambulances alarm start shriek from the other end of the city, he said, "Unless the Edd boy gets medical help, he may die."

Everyone gasped and Sarah and Jimmy started to cry on each other. Eddy felt really guilty and started to cry too. Watching this scene from behind a tree, the black figure smiled triumphantly. "How does it feel Eddy? I hope you enjoyed your past, because I'm here to tear your future in half."

Well, how was that? I wasn't planning on this being bloody or anything, but it ended up this way. And if any of you have questions about Double D making something perfect while he's caffeine high, I can create a lot of very beautiful things when I'm caffeine high, so don't ask me that. And if you have a question about them Kankers not trying to kiss the Eds, they were just not paying attention to them after they saw the carnival. And yes, they were still inside the Haunted House when Double D was very injured. So come up with better questions please. And Edd covered the wall doors with mustard, ketchup, and relish when he was caffeine high. And if anyone asks, "How could Double D live through falling 20 feet and hitting a bed of rocks, and then get hit on the head with a small chunk of metal?" It's my story, and I made it that way, so don't ask! Orlando bloom fell out of a three story tall window, and was still alive and able to walk without crutches within 6 weeks instead of 6 months. So don't ask. Read my other stuff if you have time. Thanks. Hooded Kaio Ghost.


	2. Inside the Hospital

I haven't updated in soooooooooo long, and I'm sorry! I just got bored, and couldn't think of what to write! I actually thought of killing this fic altogether! Extreme totally! If you guys could give me some ideas, I would be really grateful! Thank you!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Inside the Hospital

Eddy, Ed, and the rest of the kids waited in the hallway outside of Double D's hospital room, the doctors checking him over to make sure he would not suffer any long term damage. Eddy had his head in his lap, and was biting his mouth to keep from crying again. _"How could I have been so stupid?" He said, beating himself over and over again in his mind. "Double D didn't want to get on the stupid roller coaster thingy, and I made him! What was I thinking? He could be dead now, and it's all my fault!" _

Nazz sat two seats away from Eddy, and was watching him with angry eyes. It seemed that he was taking Double D's current hospitalized state all on himself. This wasn't such a bad thing, considering that he literally pushed Double D onto the roller coaster and strapped him in against his will, causing him to be hurt like this! He had no right to feel sorry for himself!

Just then, a nurse walked out of the room that Double D was in. Eddy instantly jumped over to her and asked, "Can we see him now?"

The nurse nodded, and then said, "Just be quiet darlings, he's sleeping right now."

All the kids hurried into the room and were sobered by the sight before them. Double D had his head wrapped up in a lot of white linen, he was wearing a cast on his right arm, he had a lot of bandages on his arms, and he was breathing rather funny. He kept going, "f-f-f-f-fffffffff." It was a little disturbing.

Marie was still in a state of shock at Double D, and instead of embracing her hurt "boyfriend"; she sat on a chair in the corner, sobbing into her hands. Her sisters had gone home, tired of waiting for so long, and so, Marie was alone. Nazz noticed this, and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked Marie, her hand on her shoulder.

Marie sniffled and looked up at her, her eyes puffy and red, "How can I be?" She asked Nazz, her lip trembling. "He almost died!"

Nazz knelt down next to Marie and said, "He's gonna be fine Marie, the doctors are taking good care of him. There's no way he could die."

Marie sniffled again, and then gave a small smile, "Thanks Nazz."

Nazz smiled back, "No problem."

Just then, there was a noise near the bed, someone was yawning, Nazz turned around, Double D was awake. She fluttered over to his side and gave a relived breath, "How are you feeling, Double D?" She asked.

Double D stared at her curiously, and then asked, "Who's Double D?"

Nazz felt her stomach jump with fear, "You are. Don't you remember?"

Double D just stared at her, his face a still mask. "I don't know you, any of you........."

-------------------------------------------

Oh, I'm so mean, huh? It's a cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! If you actually want me to update, then you had better review! Seriously! Just click the nice little purple/blue button down there and give me a buzz! Thanks. Hooded Kaio Ghost.


	3. Really Forgotten

Well, this chapter is for Captain Howdy 611, and her story, 'Closeted Secrets'. I hope everyone is enjoying, and now, to answer my loving reviewers.

**EdEddnEddy345- You got it right! Good job! **

**Raven the Sorceress- Uh, thank you? **

**MARSHMELLO'S NEVER DIE!!!!!!!!- Nope! I refuse to recognize slash pairings, so you may not be scarred now! **

**Kate- Here it is! **

**Inuyashapup- Uh, are you stuck on the update button? Well, here's another chapter for yah! **

**I LIKE CAPS!!!!!!!!- I can't tell you yet! It's a secret! **

**Well, I think that's everybody! Sorry if I missed someone! Onto Chapter 3! **

-------------------------------------------

Chapter One- _Really Forgotten_

It had been a day since Double D had declared that he knew not one single kid from the cul-de-sac, and now, in approximately 5 minutes, he would be home, and Eddy was waiting on his front porch to meet him. Along with Ed, and Sarah, and practically everyone in the whole cul-de-sac.

"Gosh," Nazz said to Kevin. "I hope Double D's gonna be okay. Those cuts looked painful."

Kevin shrugged and went back to his staring contest with the rock by his feet. The rock won.

"Look everybody!" Sarah yelled, pointing down the road at an oncoming car. "It's Double D!"

Everyone turned to look as a perfectly clean blue car pulled up into the driveway.

The driver's door opened and a tall man with black hair and a suit got out, and from the back seat came a short woman, her long red hair framing her face. She was helping a young boy with black hair and a black hat out of the car. It was Double D.

"Hey! Double D! Over here!" Eddy yelled.

Double D looked at him blankly for a moment, and then kept walking, up to the stairs, on the stairs, and in the house, where the door shut with a bang. Eddy's mouth was frozen in mid motion. Double D really had forgotten.

"Come on guys," Kevin said, motioning for his friends to follow him. "Double Dork obviously wants to go off and pout now. So let's let him."

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled shrilly as she ran after him, everyone but Ed and Eddy following her.

"What's we gonna do now Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy bit his lip and then said, "Follow me Ed."

He slowly walked up to Edd's front door, raised his hand, and rapped hard on the door. The red headed woman answered it.

"What can I help you with?" She asked them quietly.

Can we see Edd?" Eddy asked.

The woman ushered them inside and said, "He's in his room, please take your shoes off. We don't want to track dirt in, now do we?"

After he and Ed had placed their shoes in the plastic box by the door, the headed up the stairs. Stopping at their comrade's door, he rapped lightly on it. The door slowly opened revealing……….

-------------------------------------------

Okay, really stupid place to cut off, but I promise you; it will get better, later on!

Raine: Yeah right, and cows _actually_ fly over the moon.

Oh, be quiet! Anyways, would you please review? Please? -puppy dog look- Hooded Kaio Ghost.


	4. A Secret Revealed

Okay, --adjusts screen-- I think I've got a good chapter going now! But, I've got one question, would anyone find it in their hearts to review my Angel fic? It is suffering majorly! –looks over clipboard—Yep, I think that's about it, oh wait! I still need to thank my reviewers! And…Here they are!!!!!!

**Emerald princess3- Well, your knowledge shall be extended then. Behold! **

**inuyashapup- You're British! Cool! British people Rock! And I'm glad you liked the story! **

**I LIKE MONEY AND GUNS- I updated, so don't kill me! Please!**

**How?- How? What how? **

**GerudoPrincess- -blushes- Thank you! And, here's an update! **

This chapter's for all my wonderful reviewers for Chapter 3! I love ya all! Oh, and just so everyone knows, I messed up on the last chapter and wrote Chapter One instead of Chapter 3! Hope no one was confused! Sorry!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- _A Secret Revealed_

The door slowly opened, revealing Double D. Only something about him that his two friends had never seen before. He was changing his shirt and you could see the pale chest under the red shirt he hid under so much, and the scars all over his body. Eddy gasped, "Where'd all that come from?" He said, walking to Double D and pointing at some of the not very healed scars.

"I dunno." Double D said pulling his shirt down, hiding the scars. "Some of them are from a couple days ago, and others…I can't really remember."

"Do you remember anything that happened two days ago?" Eddy asked Double D, who was staring off into space.

"I can't..I don't..Wait." He said, pressing his hands hard to his skull, trying to search the most veiled corners of his mind. "I see..A fist. So much pain. It hurts. It really hurts."

He fell to his knees, and started to sob, angry that he couldn't remember and that he was so open to memories of pain. Eddy tried to walk forward, to speak reassuringly to Double D, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but his larger friend stood in the way.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled, pointing a finger in Ed's face. "Get out of my way!"

"Nope! You cannot go near the victim of a tragic "Evil Bob" attack, Eddy! It's against the rules." Ed said stupidly, holding Eddy back.

After fighting with Ed for minutes afterwards, Eddy finally gave up and just gazed at the boy fingering the scars on his shoulders, desperate to remember.

"I think maybe we should go now, Ed." Eddy said pushing away from his larger friend and pointing to the door. Ed nodded, his eyes crossing. He walked out the door and Eddy followed him, not even taking one look back. Knowing that he would still see the same thing. They walked downstairs and put on their shoes. They were going to thank the red-headed woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. So, they left, walking back over to Ed's house, to sit on the front porch and think of something to do.

A they crossed the street, a young girl about twelve years in age with pale blond hair and gray eyes walked up to Double D's driveway, carrying a gift wrapped rectangle in her arms. Ringing the doorbell, the lady with red hair answered, her eyes were puffy like she had been crying, and she was clinging to right arm like she would drop it if she didn't. The woman let her enter and the door slammed shut behind her. If Ed and Eddy had looked behind them before they left, they would have seen this, and a person covered in black, slinking away from Double D's house, smirking all the while.

-------------------------------------------

Oooooooo. The plot thickens, huh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, don't read and not review! It hurts my feelings and makes me feel bad, like I don't deserve someone telling me how I write, so please, review won't you? Thank you! Hooded Kaio Ghost.

P.S. - I know my chapters are short, but I've only got so much time in one day, and school does have to fit in somewhere! Yes, Fan fiction comes before school, so cut me some slack okay? And one more thing…CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!...Ahem. That is all.


	5. To Tell A Lie

-looks at reviews-HUZZAH! People do like my story! I feel so happy! -dances a jig-Anyways, before we get started with this next chapter of this strange fic, here's to my reviewers!

_**Inuyashapup- **You're welcome! I do like Yu-Gi-Oh, but I've only seen a couple of episodes. But since you seem to like it so much, I'll check it out! _

_**I LIKE CAPS !!!!!!!,- **-makes a face- I updated, so please don't torture me with that substance from down south! PLEASE!_

_**Lazy- **-giggles- Why thank you! I am planning on writing books in future, so I'm very glad to know you liked this! _

_**Fire vixon- **You got it._

_**Cooky monster- **Thanks for the solid dude._

_**Dyna- **Yah, Ed always seems to brighten up even the cloudiest day. Here's an update! _

I believe that is everyone, so now we are going to the next chapter, and one more thing, I'd like to know if you guys would like me to put something in the story, so please, tell me if you would! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy, so remove the pink poodle and swallow the ding dong!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- _To Tell A Lie _

"_Why can't I remember anything?" _Edd screamed at himself in his head, gritting his teeth as he tried to focus his bouncing thoughts.

"_Gosh, this shouldn't be so hard!" _He cried out again. Another thought slipped away, and he punched the floor with his fist, shockwaves of cold pain flying up his arm as he yelled, "Ow!" He began rubbing his fist frantically, trying to get the pain to stop. It almost reminded him of something, but the picture was so blurry that he couldn't see. Just then, there was a knock on his door.

He went "YEEP!" And pushed his huge pile of clothes under his bed—quite unusual for his clean freak personality—and quickly checked to make sure everything was near perfection before he said, "Come in."

The door swung slowly open and a girl walked in, Double D had the faintest thought that he knew her from somewhere, but ignored it. The girl's golden-blond hair lay at her shoulders in small curls; and she had quiet gray eyes that sparkled whenever something amused her. She was wearing a gray spaghetti strap shirt with a jean jacket over that, and a black miniskirt, and knee length black boots, and in her hands, she carried a rectangle wrapped in shiny, purple gift-wrap.

"Hey Edd." She said, shyly moving forward.

Double D moved backward, his eyes widening as she moved forward. "Who-who are you?" He asked her, his back very close to the wall.

"My name's Nicole." She said, stepping forward again. Double D felt the frightening hardness of the wall behind him, and tried to think of something he could do to get away, but nothing came, so he just stared at the oncoming girl with horror. The girl stopped not a half foot away from him, making him feel very uncomfortable. She took the package from the crook of her left elbow and held it out to Double D with her right hand.

"Here." She said.

Double D took it very cautiously and examined it. It was a rectangular shape of a violet color with a curious red thing on top; it felt rather hard and…

"Well don't just sit around waiting for cows to fly! Open it!" Nicole said, tapping a finger on the package.

He gulped, and then slowly began to unwrap the gift. When the violet paper had been taken off with not a single tear in it, he saw what the gift was. It was a book, but not just any book; it was the "How To Tell When Someone's Lying" book that he had been saving up to get. Running his pale hands across the book's smooth and unscarred surface, Double D felt complete—as complete as one can be with a hard-back book, I suppose.

"Th-thanks." He said, looking up at Nicole. She beamed at him.

"But how did you know that I wanted this?" He questioned her.

"You told me." She said.

"But that can't be," Double D said, half talking to himself. "I don't even remember you."

"You sent me a letter, remember? I came to visit you."

"Can't remember—can't remem…." He lost control of his legs suddenly, and began falling towards the ground. Nicole leapt forward, and caught him in her arms, his head pressed against her chest.

"There, there." She said, stroking his head. "It's alright."

She heard him sobbing, and felt his arms wrap themselves around her neck.

"Why-why can't I remember?" He asked her, his voice muffled from her jean jacket and his sobs.

"Because—because a terrible friend of yours hurt you." She said, her mouth pressed into a fine line.

"Who?"

Her voice became a whisper, as she leaned down next to Double D's face.

"Eddy." She said. She then glanced nervously around the room, pondering whether she should say this or not, but finally… "He tried to force you to…to…kiss him."

Double D stared at her with frightened, emerald eyes and she looked away and continued on, "You wouldn't kiss him, and so he got mad, because he had been…you know…drinking, he forced you down and tried to hurt you, but you rolled out from under him and escaped, he was terribly mad then and ran after you and trapped you in a corner. He found a baseball bat and started beating you mercilessly with it—that's where all the bruises are from—until you were unconscious. Some kid from down the road found you and called an ambulance, and that's why you were at that strange place a couple of days ago."

"But who were all those strange kids that were around me?" He asked her. "And what did they want?"

"They were trying to get you to believe that Eddy hadn't done all those things to you, when he really had. You see, none of them really like you that much, and would do anything to hurt you; they all bully you of course. And that's most of why I decided to come, because you said they were terrible to you, so I came down to protect you." She said soothingly, stroking his head.

"They never were my friends?" He questioned her.

"No." She responded.

"I can't believe I trusted them." He said, looking angry through his tear streaked face. "I'll never speak to them again." And he lay his head back down on her, and began to cry again.

"_No you won't_." She thought. "_I'll make sure of it_."

-------------------------------------------

Ah ha! A long update! Now you all have no cause to complain! –laughs evilly- And if this story is starting to look some like Captain Howdy 611's, "Closeted Secrets" fic, that's because I wrote this right after I read all 23—soon to be 24 chapters, in one sitting! Now all I have to do is go and review them! Man that's gonna take long! And this is to Captain Howdy 611 if she's reading this, UPDATE! NOW MATTER HOW NASTY A SHOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE! I CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER! SO PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE! –calms down- Well, I'm gonna go back to my pathetic existence now, see yah! And do try and review! Hooded Kaio Ghost


	6. Gain Control

I welcome you to Chapter 6, all you readers! I'm so happy that you like this! It makes all my wasted time worthwhile, so…Thank you! This chapter's for all you lovely people that make my face shine! Woot for ya'll! 'Insert hopeless grin here' And here's my responses to the my lovely reviewers!

Vivi Highwind- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Emerald princess3- I am doing so now, and…thank you.

I LIKE CAPS !- EEK! #updates#

Sianaris- Oh my! #eyes go wide# Don't be mad at me! Please?

Ginny- Love the name. Oh, and here you go!

Fire vixon- I hope so.

Cloudmeister- Can you see them now?

Bettyboots- I know Edd shares your sentiments, and to warn you, Eddy's the subject of this chapter! So watch out!

Chapter 6-_Gain Control_

"Where is Lumpy? He should be here by now!" Eddy told himself, looking up and down the cul-de-sac from his perch on his front porch.

It was a fairly pretty day— the wind was blowing a light breeze around that gave some comfort to the ceaseless toils of the sons of a shepherd, and the sun was shining bright with light and gave off much heat. It was about eleven o' clock on a Friday morning, and Eddy was waiting impatiently on his front porch for his friend Ed to come out, so they could scam. But so far he hadn't come yet, and Eddy was getting irritated. If Lumpy didn't come in the next five minutes, he was going to go and get him.

_1 minute: _No Lumpy.

_2 minutes: _Still no Lumpy.

_3 minutes: _Ooooooo….A rock…Still no Ed.

_4 minutes: _Still no…What's this?

Eddy was interrupted from his counting, by a girl walking down the street. He was dazzled by her, and the way the sun's light lit up her whole frame, like she was an angel. Her golden hair, her flushed, white skin, those sparkling gray eyes, and her knee-length, patched jean pants, red, cotton t-shirt, and her clunky, onyx boots. She looked even more beautiful than Nazz—and that was saying something, as Nazz was a goddess. '_Holy snot!'_ His mind thought. _'She's coming up to me!'_

And so she was. She was slowly coming up towards his porch, her body swaying to some unheard melody. Eddy couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, she arrived at his front porch.

"Uh, hi!" Eddy said, sweat dripping down his face.

The girl smiled at him, making him feel even more nervous. "Hello. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"I don't mind at all." Eddy said dreamily, flushing as she sat a foot away from him.

"It's such a hot day." She sighed, fanning air towards herself.

"Yah. You're—I mean—it's really hot! Uh yah! That's what I meant!" He flushed again, and rubbed the back of his sweating neck.

"Have you ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean?" The girl asked Eddy.

"Yes."

"Well, I think you're much more charming than Jack Sparrow is." She stated.

Eddy blushed crimson. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. In fact, I would say you're even more handsome then he is as well." She said, flattering him.

"Gosh. Uh, thanks?" He stammered. "I think you're more beautiful than any girl I've ever met before, even Nazz."

The girl's face shone with pleasure at this statement, and so she said, "Thank you."

Eddy then noticed that they were only a couple inches away from each other, and that he could feel her hot breath on his neck. He began sweating even more vigorously as she got closer. And suddenly, their lips met. It lasted only a second, but it was one of the most beautiful things Eddy had ever experienced, delicate and shy, but so very loving and sweet. And when they broke away and opened their eyes, Eddy felt complete, like all the guilt from these past days had been stripped off him. He looked at her and she looked back, her shining silver orbs seemed to look right through him, he shivered, despite the scorching heat.

She smiled at him and then said, "I have to go now."

She got to her feet, and began to walk away. Eddy sat stunned for a moment, but then jumped to his feet and ran after her, shouting, "Wait!"

She turned and looked questioningly at him, "What?"

"What's—what's your name?" He asked her.

She gave a small smile, and began to walk away again. Finally, at the end of the street, she shouted out to him, "My name's Nikki!" she turned the corner then, and disappeared.

Eddy showcased a lovesick grin as he went back to his front porch. He was so wrapped up in dreaming about Nikki, that he failed to notice Kevin riding his bike, and that they were headed for a direct collision course! Kevin ran into Eddy with a BANG! The bike flew, Kevin flew, Eddy fell on the ground, and a string of insults began.

"DORK! IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY BIKE AGAIN I'LL……."

"That's nice." Eddy said, walking zombie like away from Kevin.

Kevin scratched his head in confusion at Eddy's strange behavior, _'What would make the dork act like an even bigger dork than he already is?'_ He asked himself.

Just then he saw a girl, decked in black, skulking around Double Dork's house. And when he said black, he meant it. Black pants, black shoes, black shirt, black mask, and a black trench coat? Whoever this was, they had problems. He kept watching, and the figure snuck from the laundry room window to a bush by the front window, and looking casually around, pulled off their mask. Kevin did a double take. A mess of black hair fell out of the mask, and then came a pale face and bright purple eyes. It was a girl, obviously, but she looked so out of place next to the lightly colored house. If she was trying to break in, she should have tried at night, when black would actually make her fit in, instead of standing out.

He shrugged, and mounted his bicycle, and began riding back to Nazz's house, where his best friend Nazz was waiting for him. _'Maybe I'll check that weird chick out later.' _He thought to himself.

Eddy strolled casually along the sidewalk, making his way to Ed's house, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

'_Just wait till' Lumpy hears about Nikki!'_ He thought to himself as he reached Ed's front porch, and rang the doorbell.

No one came.

"Come on!" Eddy groaned, ringing the doorbell again.

Still no one came.

"Whatcha doing Eddy?" An annoying voice called out from behind him.

Eddy turned around and saw Johnny 2X4 and Jimmy standing by the street, playing hopscotch.

"I'm waiting for somebody to open this stupid door! Duh!" Eddy yelled back, ringing the doorbell again.

"That won't do any good, Eddy!" Jimmy told him, skipping his rock. It landed on 9, and he began jumping.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked them, tearing his gaze away from the door.

"Sarah and her family went on vacation today! They'll be back in two weeks!" Jimmy said, gracefully scooping up the rock and jumping back to the start.

Eddy's jaw dropped. Ed went on vacation? How was he supposed to do this now? Double D is completely nuts, he just got kissed by a goddess, and Ed ran off for two weeks? What about scams? What about jawbreakers? He lost his genius a couple days ago, and now he lost his muscle. What was he going to do?

And the plot thickens…DUNDUNDUN! How did you like it? I've got so many plans for this fic, and you are going to be shocked as we go along. I won't guarantee it, but I hope you will be. I'm not exactly the queen of mystery you know, so it might be pretty easy to figure out. Oh well.

Please review, oh lovely people that read my humble stories! Bye!


	7. Angelic Sorrow

Sorry if this next chapter is a little dark, I'm really depressed right now, and in no mood to write happy things full of fluff and love. I'm in the mood to beat somebody over the head with a shovel, and hard. So if you wish to avoid heart-wrenching pain, avoid this chapter. Now to answer my reviewers.

I LIKE CAPS !- Who's Gir?

fire vixon- You'll find out…in due time.

Lazy boy- Thanks. I just might.

Ranma Matsuri- I shall.

spearofhope- He kissed her, if that's what you mean. And I'll try, but no promises.

1 2 3 4 5 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- _Angelic Sorrow_

"Mother?" Double D walked into the kitchen, watching his mother frantically dump food onto a plate. "Is something the matter?"

His mother looked up at him, and gave a smile. "There's nothing wrong baby." She dropped a spoon on the floor as she said this.

'_That's the first sign of a lie,' _Double D thought to himself. '_The nervous dropping of objects, and/or frightened behavior.' _

"It's late sweetheart." His mother said, dropping bread onto the clean linoleum floor. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"But mother, it's only 8:00, and my bedtime is 8:30." Double D delicately pointed out.

"Go to bed Eddward! Now!" His mother yelled at him, spilling some stew on the floor in her panic.

"Yes ma'am." Double D obediently began to walk towards the stairs, evaluating his mother's curious behavior.

Just then, there was the screech of car's tires outside, the slamming of a car door, and a loud knocking on the front door. Double D's mother stood frozen in kitchen's archway, a small knife clenched in her fist. She looked terrified as she crossed the room and opened the front door, her hand not letting go of the knife.

"Yes?" She held the door slightly open.

A man with short brown hair and a dark face looked in at her, "I drove James back here, he's not feeling too good. You know?"

She looked scared, and Double D could see her knuckles getting paler every second. What was wrong?

The door was pushed open then, and a tall, pale man stumbled into the room, eyes rolling everywhere.

The man with the dark face looked grimly at the woman and said, "My job is done here." He then shut the door behind him.

"Is it morning yet?" The man tipsily asked.

The woman teetered nervously on her feet.

"And where's dinner? When I get home, I want my dinner there! Where's it?" The man slurred angrily.

"It's in the kitchen."

"Well, what you waiting for? GET IT!" The man yelled.

The woman went scrambling into the kitchen, and came out with a bowl of stew and a spoon. "Here." She handed it to the man.

He moved his hand around a bit before he found the spoon, and then dug into the stew. But as he placed the spoon in his mouth, he immediately started gagging. He spit out the stew and threw the bowl at the wall; it shattered into a million pieces.

"I COME HOME FROM WORK, TIRED AND HUNGRY, AND EXPECT TO GET A GOOD DINNER. BUT WHAT DO I GET? THIS CRAP STEW! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU TO DO IT RIGHT!" The man threw a hard blow at the woman that sent her falling to her knees, crying.

The man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her upwards, screaming. She tried to move, but he wouldn't let go. He hit her on her face, and sent her flying into the wall. She fell down, body shaking. He staggered over to her, and kicked her again and again, making her scream in pain.

"JAMES, STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She sobbed, trying to scoot away from him. He kicked her again.

Double D stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Just then, a sudden impulse hit him and he knew it was something he had wanted to do for a while. He didn't know how, but he knew. He screamed out, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The man turned to look at him, eyes dark and fists clenched. "Don't you dare talk to me that way, Eddward."

Double D's eyes flashed at him and he said, "I can if I want to."

The man growled and stood up high, "The hell you can!"

Without a moment's waiting, the man flew at Double D and threw himself on him, trying to strangle him. Double D started to see weird things, like gothic pictures that he had never seen before, or had but never could remember until now. He couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from above him.

"Get your filthy hands off my son, or I'll slit your throat."

An evil voice hissed out, "He's my son too."

"Many kids are your sons, I imagine. Now get off him."

Double D felt the constriction around his throat leave, and blurry things start to take their true forms. He still lay on the floor, panting for air.

"Put the knife down, Tara." The evil voice said, from the right of him.

"Get out of this house and I will." Another voice defiantly growled.

"You're making a big mistake." The evil voice was closer to the door.

"No, I'm not. It's actually the first smart thing I've ever done."

There was a sudden running sound, a howl and somebody falling down and another somebody slamming the front door. Double D looked up and saw his mother kneeling on the floor, hands clasped in front of her, eyes closed. He saw the knife next to her right knee, and saw that the stainless steel blade was covered in a thick red substance. Blood.

Double D gasped and moved towards his mother, "Mother? Are you hurt?"

His mother said nothing, but her mouth continued to move, like she was saying a silent prayer.

Double D was close to tears, "Mother?"

Tara opened her eyes and looked at her son, his green eyes were glazed over with tears, his long black hair was spilling out of his black sock hat, and his neck was very red. She held out her arms to him and he flew into them and started to sob. Tara ran her hands over his head, crying onto him, and he on her.

"Are you hurt, Mother?" His muffled and teary voice asked from her shoulder.

"No." Tara told him, hugging him close. _'But your father is.' _

Double D fell asleep in her arms that night, and woke up at about 1:30 in the morning in his bed, a thick blanket covering him up, and his childhood teddy bear in his arms. He hugged it tightly close, and as he thought of his mother, silently suffering for him, cried himself back to sleep.

1 2 3 4 5 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, but I've just had trouble figuring out where this story's going. I know what the end is, but I just don't know how to get there, you know? Anyways, if you have anything that you'd like to say about this chapter, please write me a review. I appreciate your kindness. Hooded Kaio Ghost

Raine: Goodbye. :o)


	8. Realization

To my reviewers: I'm sorry about being so slow the updating, but my story hasn't really been flowing in my head. I will try though.

FanofDa'EdBoyz- Thank you. I am trying to update as fast as I can.

Dancingirl3- Thanks. I live to please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd or Eddy. Although I sure would like to own Edd.

1 2 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8-

Nazz sat on her front porch, her radio blaring loudly as she rocked to the beat. She wasn't bored, even though Ed, Sarah, and Kevin had all gone on vacation. Kevin wanted to stay but his parents really wanted to go visit his granny in Wisconsin, so he had to go. But he did tell her to be on the look out for anything weird. He wouldn't say why, but since they were so close, Nazz didn't mind his weirdness. She watched Johnny and Plank walk over to Jimmy's front porch, ring the doorbell and saw Jimmy let him in. Nazz smiled. Maybe with Sarah gone, Jimmy could actually have a friend that didn't baby him so much.

Nazz tugged on her short blonde hair, thinking deeply. She hadn't seen Double D in a couple of days, and whenever she saw Eddy, it was up in his room staring wistfully out the window. She felt like there was something wrong in between those two, and really wished they would solve the problem. It made her sad to see two such good friends not speaking.

"Hey." A rather low voice whispered.

Nazz looked around, and didn't see anyone. "Where are you?"

"Are you blind? I'm right in front of you!"

Nazz looked and saw Marie Kanker standing in front of her, her red finger nails tapping on her arm. "What do you need?" Nazz asked her.

"I'm worried. About Double D." Marie said, looking everywhere but Nazz's eyes. "He hasn't come outside at all, and this blonde girl is at his house all the time. I just don't know what's going on."

Nazz gave Marie a sympathetic look and told her, "Me neither. But maybe it's none of our business."

Marie looked flabbergasted. "But I love him! He is my business!"

Nazz looked at Marie with knowing eyes, and asked, "Why do you think you love him?"

"Uh…I…um…I don't know." Marie admitted truthfully.

"If you don't know, then maybe you should just forget about him?" Nazz suggested. "He doesn't really seem to return your feelings, does he?"

Marie shook her sadly. "He never kisses me back."

"So just forget him Marie. You have an entire life to be living, and it doesn't have to involve a guy who doesn't like you."

Marie smiled faintly. "I guess you're right. Do you want to…I dunno…go do something?"

Nazz smiled, and turned off her radio. "Sure."

The two girls began walking off down the street, chatting until they were out of view of the cul-de-sac. As soon as they were gone, Nikki walked out from behind a tree on Eddy's yard and rang his doorbell. He answered it with a smiling face, and ushered her in. She plopped on the couch, and waited as he started a movie on the TV. Nikki smiled at her boyfriend as he sheepishly pressed play and sat down next to her. They had only been dating for a couple days and he had already proved to be quite competent at it. She looked into his eyes and said, "You know I love you, don't you?"

He smiled and said, "Yes." He kissed her and held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched the movie with him. About an hour and a half later, the movie was over and they sat nestled in each other's arms. Nikki spoke up suddenly.

"Sweetie, I've got to go."

Eddy nodded, kissed her on the cheek and then let her go. Nikki got up and then said, "At 9:00 tonight, meet me out in your front yard. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Okay then." Eddy agreed, opening the door for Nikki. She smiled and then left. He shut the door and sat back on the couch, warm feelings enveloping him. Nikki smiled as she walked down the steps, thinking, _"Oh yes. It is going to be some surprise. Sweetie."_

1 2----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the plot thickens, huh? And I updated! It's great. And I hope everyone is pumped for the next chapter, which will come soon…I hope. Love you all, and Happy Holidays! Hooded Kaio Ghost


	9. Time's Up

Okay, so I've been the slowest slug ever, but at least I'm trying right? Anyways, here's chapter nine of 'As the Ed Falls'. I am so sorry that it's so late! I've been inundated with ideas for new stories that have called my attention, but this story has finally gotten through!

Energy Witch- You are very, _very _right about that!

J-T1000- Thank you!

Inviso-gurl- You don't have to wait anymore!

Blooy- Thanks for being into my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

AmarieC- Oops! Thank you for pointing that out! Wisconsin rocks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. And now I will weep openly.

5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Time's Up

It was 8:58 at night and those left in the cul-de-sac were getting ready for bed. Nazz was curling her hair and applying a mud mask to her face, Rolf was singing to his pig Wilfred, Jimmy was brushing his teeth, and Johnny was reading a bedtime story to his best friend Plank. Everything seemed to be so quiet and peaceful.

"Ow!" Eddy yelled, accidentally kicking a trash can in the dark. A dog barked in the distance. He rubbed his throbbing foot and muttered under his breath, "What idiot puts a trash can out in their yard anyways?" Eddy looked around the sleepy cul-de-sac and looked at his watch. 8:59. Nikki had told him to be here at 9:00 and she was not here yet. He tapped his foot on the ground and waited.

5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I need to go there?" Double D asked Nikki. She smiled a perfect, white smile.

"Oh, Double D, I just want you there. You trust me right?" Nikki searched Double D's eyes and suddenly looked heart-broken. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Well, I don't…" Double D was cut off by Nikki's small sobbing. Guilt washed over him and he gently touched Nikki's arm. "I do trust you."

Nikki looked up at him, tears dripping down her face. "You really trust me?"

Double D nodded. "Yes, I do."

Nikki smiled sweetly at him. "Then you'll be there?"

"Yes, I will be there." He replied.

"Great."

5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking her so long?" Eddy said impatiently. He looked down at his watch. 9:05. He felt frustration growing in him but he said to himself, "She's perfect and she's mine. It's worth waiting a little bit longer, right?"

He sighed and leaned against the trash can. Suddenly, a quiet voice called, "Eddy?"

Eddy was so startled that he tripped and knocked the trash can over, the loud bang echoing loudly through the cul-de-sac. Nikki giggled. "Are you alright?" She asked, shining a flashlight on him. Eddy blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He got up from the ground and looked at her. She was wearing a blue shirt and a black skirt that ended at her knees. Her hair was pulled back into braids and she was smiling but trying to hide it behind her free hand. Eddy coughed nervously.

"So how are you?" He asked.

Nikki giggled and then tried to look serious. "I'm doing well."

"That's good." Eddy replied, looking down at the ground.

"Are you ready?" Nikki inquired.

"Sure. What's the surprise?"

"You'll see sweetie." Nikki said, smiling sweetly at him. She pulled a bandana out of her skirt pocket.

"A blindfold?" Eddy questioned.

"Uh huh. It's a secret surprise." Nikki told him, carefully tying the bandana around his eyes. She took hold of his right hand and slowly led him down the street, walking past the cul-de-sac and towards the trailer park. They walked past that and into the woods.

"You know, this is exactly like a dream I had once." Eddy commented, grinning.

Nikki smiled. "Really?" Her eyebrows shot up. "It must have been a fascinating dream."

"It sure was."

Nikki walked into a thick tangle of trees. "Don't let go of my hand, Dreamer."

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Eddy replied, tightly gripping her hand.

She led him through the tangle of trees and onto a fairly used path. They walked this way for a few minutes before they broke through the trees and onto a clearing on a cliff. It was lighter up on the cliff than down below but still dark. The darkness above them was painted with twinkling stars and the moon shone like a large gem in the night sky. Nikki glanced up at it for a moment and then stopped.

"We're here." She said, taking the blindfold from Eddy's eyes. He blinked and looked around.

"Wow. I've never seen this before!"

Nikki looked surprised. "You've lived here your whole life and you've never been here before?"

Eddy nodded, still looking around at the scenery. Nikki turned and looked at it with him. "It's really great up here. So peaceful."

"I didn't think you were the romantic type." Nikki commented.

"I'm not." Eddy replied. "It's just cool is all."

"Eddy. You aren't going to betray me, are you?" Nikki's voice echoed horribly in the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"You aren't going to say you love me and then hurt me, right? You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Nikki asked

Horror was growing inside of Eddy. "Never! Why would I do that?"

Nikki looked down at the ground. "Well, I don't know. It just seems to come so natural to you. Don't you remember what happened so long ago?"

Eddy's mouth dried. "What are you talking about?"

Nikki's pretty eyes looked at him with masked malice. "You know, when you…"

"…destroyed me." A cold, cruel voice finished.

They both turned around. A figure stood in the darkness, gazing at them. "Time's up, Eddy."

5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, chapter nine is now up! I hope that the wait didn't discourage anybody!

Lots of Love,

_Hooded Kaio Ghost_


	10. Your Past Can Haunt You

Well, here is Chapter ten of As the Ed Falls! I hope that no one has stopped enjoying this, because I certainly haven't stopped liking to write this! I do have this whole story planned out; it's just actually doing the writing that's a problem!

_Vinson- Now you'll know!_

_FanofDa'EdBoyz- Wow, some very interesting ideas you have there! What makes you think Nikki is a guy though?_

_AmarieC- Thanks! And yes, I love cliffhangers! When I write them anyways. _

_Energy witch- I'm not sure what you think, but I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. I am saying this so I am not hunted down and sued. It can and will happen. Really.

4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- _Your Past Can Haunt You_

Eddy's mouth was wide open. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The cruel voice asked. The person stepped into the light of the moon, revealing their appearance. It was a girl; rather tall, who had black hair. She was dressed in a black shirt and jeans and her face looked positively evil.

"I have waited so long for this." She said.

"I don't remember you." Eddy said, panic rising.

"You don't remember? That summer your family came on vacation to my town? I lived in an apartment just down the street from your hotel. You met me when I was taking a walk and we started to hang out." She told him, inching closer.

Eddy was horrified. He remembered her!

"Eventually, we fell in love and you asked me to be your girlfriend. But there was a snag, wasn't there? You found out about my dad. You found out how he would get drunk and beat me. Of course you swore not to tell and things were okay. But then you decided that you wanted to kiss me. I wouldn't let you so you got angry. What were your words again? 'If you don't let me kiss you, I'll tell everything to everyone.' I still wouldn't so you broke up with me. The next day you blabbed all my secrets to everyone in my town and then you and your family left. I had to live in the hole you dug for me!"

She glared hatefully at him. Eddy was so scared that he started to shake. "Cat…."

"It's Catherine! Catherine! How many times do I have to tell you?" Catherine yelled, waving her arms wildly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called out from behind them.

Everyone turned to see a boy wearing a sock hat emerge from the forest. "Double D?" Eddy said, looking very freaked out.

"What's going on?" Double D asked.

"Oh? You don't know? Well I'll tell you then." Catherine grinned nastily. "See, you built a roller coaster: A rather pathetic one which was mostly safe. Then I tampered with it and caused an accident."

"That was you?" Eddy's eyes widened with anger.

"Yes, it was me. Then dear Eddward got amnesia and couldn't remember anyone before the accident. My cousin Nicole was the next part of the picture. She poisoned Eddward against his friends and made Eddy fall in love with her. And because of this….foolish love, he came with her to this place; where I will reveal the culmination of all my plans."

Catherine stopped for a breath and looked around at everyone in triumph. "Because of Eddward's amnesia he will remember nothing that happens now. Especially when they question him in court."

"Why in the heck would Double D be there?" Eddy asked.

Catherine smirked. "Because….he killed you!"

All of a sudden, she lunged at Eddy and pushed him towards the edge of the cliff.

Nikki's eyes bulged and she screamed, "Cat! Cat! What are you doing? This isn't what you said we were going to do!"

"You ruined my life! You destroyed everything! You made me suffer through horrible teasing and tormenting! My Mom ran away and my Dad drank himself to death and I was stuck with my cousin! You are going to pay for what you did! I am going to make you pay!" Catherine took one step backwards, and with a clean stroke she knocked Eddy off the edge.

Nikki screamed loudly and covered her face. Double D stood there, stunned and devoid of thought. Suddenly, like a dam had broken in his mind, all his memories came flooding back to him. He remembered everything…especially his friends.

"Eddy!" He cried, running to the cliff's edge where Eddy was barely hanging on. Catherine hurriedly blocked his way.

"Move!" Double D yelled.

"No! He is going to pay! I won't let you help him! I won't let you…" She was cut off as Nikki ran towards her and started beating on her. "Stop it! Leave me alone you stupid girl!"

"You swore you weren't going to hurt him! You swore it! You're a liar! A liar!" Nikki shrieked, putting all her strength into every punch. Catherine struggled to keep standing. Double D tried to get to his friend but Catherine knocked him over.

"Leave me alone! Nikki…..STOP IT!!!" Catherine grabbed Nikki's hand and bent it backwards. A bone cracked and Nikki wailed in pain. Without a warning, Nikki kicked Catherine and she let go. Catherine tried to run away but tripped over a rock and fell off the edge.

"CAT!" Nikki screamed.

Double D hurriedly got up and ran to the cliff's edge. He had to get to Eddy before it was too late.

4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did anybody see that coming? I did but that's because I'm writing this. Still I did get excited and nervous as I wrote this! Anyways, if you could press that button down there and write me a review I'd really appreciate it! I do love to hear from my lovely readers you know! And yes, we are near the end of this story. So sad.

_Hooded Kaio Ghost_


	11. When Time Stands Still

Hello everyone! So sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, but what can I say? I'm slow when it comes to writing (just in case you didn't know). But now we're officially getting close to the end so hopefully you won't be kept in suspense for too long.

_Karmon- Yeah, suspense is murder most of the time but hopefully you aren't dead! Because I updated!_

_Energy witch- Don't worry, the villains always get what they deserve._

_Mike1993- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! _

_AmarieC- Yeah, my chapters are rather short but I honestly am trying to stretch them out some. And yes, when people announce their plans just before they kill someone, it really is quite silly, cause you know that all the good guys must do is get out of the trap and win!_

_Animegurl088- Thanks, you're really very sweet._

_Angelic Gargoyle Artemis- Thank you, I shall._

_Ashley Jackson- You anonymous reviewer you! But I do agree with you, Double D is my favorite Ed!_

_firenightwalker- I'm glad you love it, prepare to love it more! _

Disclaimer: These are very annoying but important. sigh I don't own Ed, Edd or Eddy. Those glorious rights belong to some other soul with far more money than I. Unfortunately.

8 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- _When Time Stands Still_

Have you ever had one of those moments when time just stands still? When all your worries, all your thoughts, all your everything just stop and you stand in your tracks wondering if this is really happening? I imagine that's how it is for victims of car crashes; their last moments slow down and they wonder if this is really happening. Well, for Double D, the moment that Eddy was pushed off a cliff, time stood still. And as suddenly as it began it ended and he was running to help his friend.

"Eddy!" Double D screamed, reaching the cliff's edge. It was dark and he was barely able to see his friend.

"Down here!" Eddy answered.

"Where?" Double D asked, yelling into the darkness.

"What, you can't see me Sockhead? I'm down here, hanging onto the cliff!" Eddy yelled.

"Of course I can't see you, it's dark! And there's no need for name calling!" Double D called to him.

"Just help me!"

Eddy's voice seemed so distant to Double D that he wondered if Eddy was falling even farther down the side of the cliff. He began looking around for any means of helping Eddy. Just then he spotted a long, thick tangle of vine around a tree and hurried over to it, trying to detach it from its perch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shining come into view.

"The moon! Excellent! I should be able to see now!" Double D said joyfully, finally untangling the vine.

"Double D!" Eddy shouted loudly.

"I'm coming!" Double D called to his friend, running over to the cliff's edge again. He looked down and could clearly see Eddy hanging on to the root of a small, growing tree. "Hang on!" Double D said, tossing the vine to Eddy.

Eddy scrambled to grab hold of the vine, very nearly loosing his grip. "Geez!" He cried, grabbing hold of the root again.

"You have to grab the vine Eddy! We have to get you up here!" Double D told him earnestly.

Eddy gritted his teeth, terrified to try again. Then he realized that if he didn't try he would probably end up dead at the bottom of this valley. Eddy set a determined look on his face and then carefully began moving towards the vine. Inch by inch, slowly but surely, Eddy climbed to the vine. And in one exhilarating moment, Eddy grabbed the vine.

"I've got it! I've got it! Pull me up!" Eddy shouted.

Double D tightened his grip on the vine and started pulling his friend up, every muscle in his lanky body straining to its full measure. He would not let his friend down this time. Slowly Eddy came up, holding tight to the vine that was the only thing keeping him alive. Suddenly, without a warning, as Eddy almost made it to the top, the vine broke. Eddy screamed his heart out as he plunged to his death and then realized that he wasn't falling at all. He felt a warm presence on his left arm and opened his tightly shut eyes. Double D was holding onto his arm, trying hard to pull him up.

"I'm not letting go Eddy!" Double D told him, wild determination filling his usually mellow features.

Eddy scrambled to help his friend, kicking off his shoes so he could find places to stand on the cliff. Both boys were sweating and panting for air, struggling harder than they ever had in their lives. Double D dug his feet into the ground, tugging tremendously on Eddy's arm while Eddy helped to climb with his right arm and his feet. With one last great heave, Double D pulled Eddy onto the cliff's edge. Even though both of them were sweaty from the effort, Double D wrapped his arms around Eddy and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Double D said.

Right as this moment happened, a girl screamed from below. Double D and Eddy broke apart and looked around. Eddy suddenly noticed Catherine hanging onto some rocks not far down the cliff face. "There she is Double D!"

"Help me! I can't move my leg! I think it's broken!" Catherine cried, clinging in terror to the rocks.

Eddy had an urge to just walk away and leave her there but the more human side of his personality won out and he reached down to help her. She stretched her hand as far as she could to reach Eddy's hand. "Move up Cat, I can't reach you."

Catherine seethed inside at the use of her hated nickname, but fear overcame anger and she tried shifting her position. Within in moments, the rocks she held onto broke off the cliff; Catherine lost her footing, and fell screaming to her death. Eddy's eyes widened in shock and couldn't seem to move his hand from where it was.

"Good lord." Double D said, covering his mouth. He cautiously walked towards Eddy and said, "Are you alright?"

Eddy turned around and looked at him, still in a daze. "I don't know."

He tried to get up but fell down. Double D carefully scooped him up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay Eddy."

"She died, she's dead, oh my gosh…..Cat died Double D!" Eddy said in horror.

"Yes Eddy, she did." Double D nodded in acknowledgement.

"And it's all my fault." Eddy sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

"No, it's not your fault. It's not." Double D said soothingly, rubbing his friends back to try to calm him.

As this scene unfolded, there was a sound of voices in the forest and lights flashing all around. Double D looked up from his crying friend to see a paramedic team emerge from the forest. A tall man wearing a white coat came up to them. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine." Double D replied, holding onto Eddy protectively.

"We heard screaming and since that girl told us that someone had fallen off the cliff here we just assumed……"

"You did hear screaming, someone did fall off here." Double D told him.

"Were you able to help at all?" The man asked.

"We tried, but unfortunately it wasn't enough…she's dead." Double D replied.

"Dead?" The man seemed shocked.

Double D nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, we need to get you two home." The man said, reaching a hand out to them. Double D looked at it, blinked, and then ignored him. Someone else called to the man and he hurried away, leaving Eddy and Double D alone. Double D sighed and stared up at the sky and then back down at his friend. Now was another one of those moments, those moments when time stands still.

8 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was longer than the last, in case no one had noticed, so I hope that pleasantly surprised you. I'm still freaking out over what I wrote so I hope that you'll enjoy it too. Anyways, if you don't mind, please review and tell me what you think!!!

_Hooded Kaio Ghost_


	12. Home

Shad0w zero- Yeah, I wanted to let her live but somehow it just wouldn't fit what I had planned for the story.

Comicfreak1007- Oh I wish I could…but I'm very glad that you like the cliffhangers!

AmarieC- No, I'm not going to abandon my story. I just get inspired at a snail's pace!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy….Sadly.

3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Home

After what seemed the longest time possible, one of the paramedics offered to take Eddy and Double D home. She was a tall woman with dark hair and beautiful features; if she smiled she would undoubtedly look like Miss Scarlet save for the hospital clothes.

"Do you boys live around here?" She asked, pushing past some brush and using a flashlight to find a safe path.

"Yes, we live on the cul-de-sac." Double D replied. They stumbled along in the semi-darkness for a time before Eddy finally summoned enough energy to speak.

"How'd you find us?" He asked the woman.

"A girl called us and reported an assault that was going on…name's Nikki I think." She told him.

"Is she okay?" Eddy inquired, surprising Double D: he didn't think Eddy would even care about her now.

"Besides a broken wrist she's just fine. Are you two boys alright?" She questioned, holding up a tree branch so they could get past.

"Just some cuts and bruises probably." Double D said quietly.

The woman murmured to herself but did not speak to them again. Double D turned to Eddy. "Are you okay?"

Eddy peered at him thru eyes which normally were a ticket to the golden schemes inside his brain, but now seemed hollow and empty. "I guess."

"Why did you ask about Nikki?" Double D said with a near hostile tone.

"Because…she did something stupid but that doesn't mean that she knew what was going to happen." Eddy replied absently. "What Cat had planned for me."

Double D's mouth became a thin line as he relived the moment which occurred only minutes before. Would he ever forget it? A soft voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Thank you."

"What…what did you say?" Double D said.

"Thank you," Eddy repeated again. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

A faint blush came to the older boy's face. "It was nothing."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "There you go again; acting like you didn't do anything. Well I've got news for you Double D…you did do something! So quit acting like you didn't and just accept it!"

Double D smiled. "Okay Eddy, I will. You're welcome."

Then the woods finally gave way to the familiar houses on the familiar cul-de-sac; lights were on in practically all the houses so the boys assumed that everyone had heard about what happened. It was a small cul-de-sac after all. The paramedic led them past one of the houses and towards the ambulance which was parked on the left side of the street.

Nazz stood on her porch, looking half asleep in her pajamas and hair curlers.

Jimmy and Johnny were both talking to Rolf on his front lawn.

And Double D's mother Tara was shouting wildly at a police officer who was parked near her house.

"I don't care what you have to do! I want my son!"

"I can understand what you must be feeling right now, but believe me we are doing the best we can." The officer replied.

"Understand? You don't understand anything! My only son could be dead and you're trying to empathize with me? Don't you dare!" Tara yelled, her arms flailing.

"Mom!" Double D shouted, running to his mother. She turned and her whole expression instantly morphed into one of complete love. With a sob she took her son into her arms and hugged him tight. "Oh baby, oh baby…….." She murmured, not finding the strength to say anything else.

"It's okay Mom, I remember everything now." Double D whispered to her. "I'm alright."

The officer that Tara had previously argued with cautiously walked over. "Mam, a report needs to be filed."

Tara gave him a saucy look and said, "Then I'll file it in the morning."

The officer nodded and awkwardly went back to his car, said a few words to the paramedics and then drove away. The paramedics started getting ready to leave and Double D heard a few snippets of their conversation.

"…very weird, don't you think?"

"…don't usually have stuff like this happen…where'd that girl go?"

"…neighbor……to the hospital….should be okay."

Finally they finished packing their equipment up and left the cul-de-sac. Nazz went back inside her house and the lights turned off. Johnny and Jimmy's conversation with Rolf finally ended and all of them went back to their respective homes. Eddy waved to Double D before he walked back to his house.

"Would you like something hot to drink honey?" Tara asked.

"That would be very nice Mother." Edd said with a smile. Tara smiled back as they walked home together.

As the lights in the cul-de-sac slowly flickered off and the street lights came to be the only illumination left, Double D couldn't help be feel grateful for a sense of normalcy—one that had avoided him for such a long time but now had finally come back. Just like Double D himself really.

He followed his mother into the kitchen and watched her pull out a packet of hot cocoa mix. With a smile he surveyed the tidy kitchen and the sweet, loving looks his mother would give him whenever she caught his eyes. 'Yes," He thought to himself. "I'm finally home."

3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, I do get inspired at the pace of a snail but I don't let that face deter me one bit! We are almost done with this charming tale which I hope you've enjoyed. So please, review and tell me what you thought…I thrive off of perfecting my writing ability. Thank you so much everyone!

_Hooded Kaio Ghost_


	13. Eternal Summer

AmarieC- You will just have to wait and see….thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: In case you hadn't figured it out already, I don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy.

1 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- Eternal Summer

Nikki lay in the hospital bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her wrist itched badly from the cast but most of the pain was gone thanks to the morphine. Her parents were coming to take her home today but until then she was stuck here doing nothing and listening to her roommate snore. Images of Catherine plagued Nikki continually no matter how hard she tried to forget them. She couldn't believe how she had been duped or awful she had been to Double D and Eddy. It made her stomach writhe.

"I guess I deserve this broken wrist…for being an idiot and a jerk." She muttered darkly.

A nurse came into the room, walking to Nikki's bedside. "You've got a visitor sweetie."

"Is it my parents?" Nikki asked.

"No, it's a boy." The nurse replied.

Nikki's heart jumped in her chest. "What does he look like?"

"Why don't I let him come in so you can see for yourself?"

Nikki nodded. The nurse went to the door and motioned for someone to come in. A tall, lean boy wearing a sock-hat walked into the room. Double D. Nikki could feel her courage sink down to her feet and her eye twitch uncontrollably.

"Hello." Double D greeted her, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hi." She felt like melting into a puddle of goo.

"How's your wrist?" He asked politely.

"Better than it was." She replied hesitantly. "How's your memory?" She mentally whacked herself for asking that.

"It is doing quite well actually; I am remembering virtually everything." He told her.

"That's good." She said. An awkward silence enveloped them both. "Why are you here?" Nikki asked.

"I thought I would see how you were doing."

"Why?"

"Because…I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Unfortunately for you I'm just fine." Nikki replied.

"Why is it unfortunate for me?" Double D inquired, eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't you want to see me in pain? After all, I do deserve this."

"No you don't." He said firmly. She looked at him strangely.

"Are you sure you remember everything?"

"Yes."

"Don't you remember what I did?"

"You deliberately deceived me and my friends, pretended to be a good person, when it was all a lie to force out a confession from Eddy about his past deeds against Catherine. And you nearly got us killed."

Nikki winced at his brutal honesty. "So why don't I deserve to be in pain again?"

"Because you were deceived too. Catherine made you think that Eddy and I were bad people that had hurt her. She used you just as much if not more than you used everyone else…which kind of make me feel sorry for you." Double D's face was calm and collected and Nikki could not hack that.

"You should hate me…why don't you hate me?" Nikki looked straight at him for the first time. His emerald eyes were overwhelming.

"I've never hated anyone in my life before; I'm not going to start now."

Nikki felt a tingling sensation behind her eyes before she started to cry. Double D's face blurred from all the salty tears dripping down her cheeks. She sensed him coming to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders but mostly she was so overwhelmed that she couldn't grasp it.

"You've earned the right to hurt me so bad for what I've done but you just won't! Nobody's ever held back before. So why now? Why you?" She sobbed into his shirt.

"I honestly don't know Nikki. I'd like to think it's because we're different from other people. I'd like to think that we treat others kindly and we're treated better because of it." He said quietly.

"I screwed up Double D. How am I supposed to live with this?" Nikki asked, trying hard to keep her voice strong.

"One moment at a time I suppose." Double D told her, giving her shoulders a firm squeeze as he got up from the chair.

"Will…will I see you again?"

"Yes, I expect you will." Double D gave her an encouraging smile before he turned and walked away.

Nikki smiled to herself, leaning back on her pillows. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

_Several Weeks Later…_

"I smell chickens Eddy!" Ed yelled in his friend's ear.

"Quit it monobrow, before I squish yah!" Eddy screeched at Ed.

Double D just smiled faintly to himself as he read a book. He missed his larger friend and especially the interaction between him and Eddy.

"But chickens are SO good Eddy! With their noses and antennas!" Ed pleaded with Eddy.

"One more and I'm gonna…"

"Chicken!!!" Ed cried, seeing Rolf walking one of his chickens on a leash. Rolf saw Ed running towards him and went into full panic mode.

"Make haste Hans! The Ed boy with the one eyebrow is after us again!" Rolf shrieked at the chicken. Hans just squawked. With a cry Ed jumped on Rolf and a whirlwind fight erupted as Rolf tried to escape and Ed tried to get Hans.

"Lumpy is so gonna get it one of these days." Eddy said, sitting on the grass beside Double D.

"Perhaps, though it seems he may put up a good fight today." Double D commented.

Eddy snorted. "Rolf's got more muscle in his arms than Ed's got in his head."

Double D stifled a laugh.

"How's Nikki?" Eddy asked quietly.

"She's fine. Her parents put her into a private school and she seems to be doing quite well." Double D replied, cautious with his words.

"Oh. Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if she wasn't with Catherine? If she really actually wanted to be our friend?"

"She still does Eddy; she just doesn't feel comfortable coming to visit yet." Double D said.

"Hmm….." Eddy trailed off, noticing Nazz walk by with Kevin. He watched her walking away and then suddenly lit up. "Bingo! I've got a new idea for a scam Sockhead! Let's go get Ed!"

Eddy hurried off towards the large boy who was still trying to get Hans from Rolf. Double D smiled at his friend and placed a bookmark on his page. He looked around the cul-de-sac; Sarah and Jimmy played hopscotch, Johnny and Plank were engaged in a staring contest, Nazz and Kevin danced to music on a radio, and Eddy was trying but failing to get Ed away from the chicken and Rolf. Things would change in the future, this Double D knew for sure since change was a natural part of the human condition. But for now, he would relish every sunny moment of the eternal summer he shared with his best pals. That was all that mattered.

"Come on Sockhead!" Eddy shouted.

Double D woke from his thoughts and walked over to Ed and Eddy…his friends, his completing peace. They were right where he belonged.

1 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus we have reached the end of 'As the Ed Falls'. It's been a long, glorious road but I've enjoyed it so much! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given advice and encouragement: it has helped me a great deal. Hopefully my writing will improve even more in the future since I continually enjoy pleasing my lovely readers & reviewers. I love you all and hope to see you around as I write more fan fiction in the future!

_Hooded Kaio Ghost_


End file.
